1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roofing systems, and particularly to a roofing system having shingles or other roof coverings attached to the roof without nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
As housing has evolved over the years, shingles have become the standard in protection of a house's roof. Shingles are generally typically laid onto roofs using thousands of nails for every one thousand square feet of coverage. This method requires that installers secure these thousands of nails to the roof, which involves an inordinate amount of effort. The use of nails also means that once a shingle is laid, it is difficult to remove it if it is damaged. Further, each nail translates into thousands of potential leaks in the roof.
Therefore, a method of affixing shingles to a roof that does away with the use of nails would save a great deal of time and potential roof damage. However, it is essential that any nailless shingle-mounting system provide a very secure way to affix the shingles to the house, because wind, inclement weather, tearing, or curling of the shingles will result in an unprotected roof.
Accordingly, there is a need for a roofing system that does not use nails, but additionally secures the shingles tightly to the roof and also to each other if necessary. Thus, a roofing system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.